Fairy Tail genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it the anime with female Natsu


I don't own Fairy tail

_italics = thought _

* * *

Hargeon.

Um excuse me, Miss said man 1.

Natsumi, we made it to Hargeon said a blue cat.

Come on get up already said the blue cat.

Is she alright? Asks man 1.

She's fine said the blue cat.

This always happens when she travels said the blue cat.

Never I'm never riding a stupid train again said Natsumi.

If our information's correct then we should find that salamander somewhere in this town said the blue cat.

Let's go said the blue cat.

Just give me a second would ya said Natsumi.

The train takes off with Natsumi still on it.

No said Natsumi.

No said Natsumi.

Uh oh, there she goes said the blue cat.

* * *

Scene change.

What said a female voice.

You mean to tell me there's one magic shop in this whole town said a blonde.

Afraid so said a man 2.

The people around here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk said man 2.

I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic said man 2.

I built this shop to sell to the wizards who happen to be passing through said the shop owner.

Oh man I came all this way for nothing said the blonde.

Now now don't say that little lady said the shop owner,

I have all the latest goods said the shop owner.

Let me show you a few said the shop owner,

This colors magic is popular said the shop owner.

All the young girls really seem to like it said the shop owner.

It lets you change the color of your clothes anytime you want said the shop owner.

I already have one of those said the blonde.

What I really want are some powerful gatekeys said the blonde.

Gatekeys, huh said the shop owner.

That's a rare request said the shop owner.

Oh, wow, it's the little doggy said the blonde.

Yes but that one's not very powerful you know said the shop owner.

I know but I really really want it said the blonde.

So how much? Asks the blonde.

20,000 jewel said the shop owner.

I'm sorry how much was that again? Asks the blonde.

I said 20,000 jewel said the shop owner.

Aw, come on said the blonde.

How much is it really worth? Asks the blonde.

Surely you can cut me a deal? Said the blonde.

* * *

Scene change.

Ugh I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewel said the blonde

That stubborn old geezer must be blind said the blonde.

That trick usually works said the blonde.

So much for using my feminine wiles said the blonde.

Girl 1: you are serious?.he's really here?.

Girl 2: It's the salamander.

Salamander said the blonde.

As in the wizard who uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores? Wow said the blonde.

He's in this dead-end town? Said the blonde.

* * *

Scene change.

Aw man said Natsumi.

I wound up riding the train twice said Natsumi.

You've got to get over that motion sickness said the blue cat.

Now I'm so hungry I could eat my hand said Natsumi.

It's too bad we don't have any money for food said the blue cat.

Hey, Happy said Natsumi.

This Salamander we're looking for has got to be Igneel, right? Asks Natsumi.

Aye, it has to be, because the only fire dragon I've ever heard of is Igneel said Happy.

That's true said Natsumi.

Girl 1: Salamander,

Girl 2: you're so dreamy

Girl 3: and so hot.

Happy and Natsumi: Salamander.

Ha! Speak of the devil said Natsumi.

We're in luck today Happy said Natsumi.

Aye said Happy.

Girl 1: isn't he handsome?.

Girl 2: he's so cool.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? Thought the blonde. _

_What's gotten into me all of a sudden? Thought the blonde. _

You ladies are all so sweet said the Salamander.

_He looked at me thought the blonde. _

_Is it because he's a famous wizard? Thought the blonde. _

_Is that why my heart's throbbing out of control? Thought the blonde. _

_Could it be? Am I in love? Is he the one? Thought the blonde. _

Igneel, it's me said Natsumi.

Who the heck are you? Asks Natsumi.

Who am I? Asks Salamander.

I'm salamander said Salamander.

Surely you've heard of me before said Salamander.

Hey, wait a minute said Salamander.

Girl 1: you're a rude girl.

Girl 2: salamander's a great wizard.

Girl 3: you'd better apologize to him or we're gonna rip you to shreds.

What is it with you girls? Asks Natsumi.

Now that's enough my lovelies let her go said Salamander.

I'm sure the poor girl didn't mean anything malicious by it said Salamander.

And here's my autograph, kid said Salamander,

Now you brag to all your girlfriends said Salamander.

No, thanks said Natsumi.

Guess it wasn't him after all said Happy.

Definitely not him said Natsumi.

Well, i'm afraid I must be going ladies said Salamander.

I have business to attend to said Salamander.

girls: you're leaving already?

Time for the red carpet said Salamander.

I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight said Salamander,

And you're all invited said Salamander.

Who the heck was that guy? Asks Natsumi.

I don't know but he was a real creep said the blonde.

Thank you for your help said the blonde.

Uh said Natsumi.

* * *

Scene change.

My name's Lucy said, Lucy.

It's nice to meet you said, Lucy.

Hi said Happy.

Uh um, Natsumi and Happy was it? Asks Lucy.

Mm-hmm, you're so nice said Natsumi.

Thanks, you can slow down said, Lucy.

We're not in a hurry said, Lucy.

And food is kind of flying everywhere said Lucy,

_There goes the money I saved at that old geezer's shop thought Lucy. _

Evidently, that Salamander guy was using magic, a charm spell, to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him said, Lucy.

Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will, but they've been banned for years said, Lucy.

Nobody even sells them anymore said, Lucy.

He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it said, Lucy.

What a creep said, Lucy.

I totally fell victim to his spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you barging in when you did said, Lucy.

I really can't thank you guys enough said, Lucy.

No problem said Natsumi.

I know I may not look like it, but i'm a wizard too said, Lucy.

Is that so? Asks Natsumi.

Yeah but I haven't joined a guild yet or anything said, Lucy.

Oh, I should probably explain huh said, Lucy.

See, guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information and find work, and things like that said, Lucy.

Unfortunately, you aren't considered a full-fledged wizard until you become a member of a guild said, Lucy.

But there are tons of them all over the world said, Lucy.

I've heard it's really tough to get into the more popular ones said, Lucy.

And the guild I want to join is the most popular one there is said, Lucy.

Oh, yeah said Lucy.

They're the greatest, and they're always featured in sorcerer weekly said, Lucy.

Oh, if I could actually convince them to let me in, I think I'd just about die said, Lucy.

Yeah said Natsumi.

Oh, i'm sorry said, Lucy.

I guess all this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you, huh? Asks Lucy.

But i'm telling you, i'm definitely gonna join that guild someday said, Lucy.

And then I'm gonna take all kinds of exciting jobs and make tons of money said, Lucy.

Oh, yeah said Natsumi.

You talk a lot said Happy.

Oh, man, I almost forgot said, Lucy.

You guys came here trying to find somebody, didn't you? Asks Lucy.

We're looking for Igneel said Happy.

We heard a rumor that a salamander was gonna be coming through this town, so we came here to see him said Natsumi.

Turns out, it was somebody else said Natsumi.

Yeah, that guy didn't look like a salamander at all said Happy.

No kidding said Natsumi.

I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon said Natsumi.

Uh, i don't get it said, Lucy.

Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon? Asks Lucy.

No, you got it all wrong said Natsumi.

He doesn't look like a dragon said Natsumi.

He is one said Natsumi.

Huh said, Lucy.

Aye, Igneel is a real-life fire dragon said Happy.

**Even in this magnificent world of magic, dragons are considered extraordinary, mystical creatures said Narrator. **

**They are rarely seen by the human eye said, Narrator. **

Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town? Asks Lucy.

It's totally ridiculous said, Lucy.

Well, I should get going said, Lucy.

Enjoy the rest of your lunch, and maybe I'll see you around said, Lucy.

Waitress: thank you, ma'am.

Waitress: please come again.

Thank you for the food said, Lucy.

Thank you said Happy.

Cut it out said, Lucy.

You're embarrassing me said, Lucy.

Look, it's cool said, Lucy.

You guys helped me out earlier said, Lucy.

So let's just call it even said, Lucy.

I feel bad though because we weren't even trying to help her said Natsumi.

Aye, we owe her something said Happy.

Oh, I know said Natsumi.

Here this is for you said Natsumi.

No way said, Lucy.

* * *

Scene change.

Later that night

Natsumi crashes into the Salamander's Yacht.

Hey I know you said, Lucy.

I knew this was a bad idea said Natsumi.

You are so lame said, Lucy.

Hey, what are you doing here Lucy? Asks Happy.

Oh, Happy said, Lucy.

This jerk tricked me said, Lucy.

He said he was gonna get me into Fairy Tail said, Lucy.

Hold up since when do you have wings? Asks Lucy.

I'll explain that later okay said Happy.

Hold on said Happy.

After them said Salamander.

We can't let them report this to the magic Council said Salamander,

Wait what about Natsumi? Asks Lucy.

I can't carry two people said Happy.

**Prominence whip **said Salamander.

The cat's quicker then he looks said Salamander.

Hey, guys said Natsumi.

What about Natsumi and the other girls? Asks Lucy.

We got a problem Lucy said Happy.

What do you mean? Asks Lucy.

What problem? Asks Lucy.

My Transformations up said Happy.

Stupid cat said, Lucy.

They landed in the ocean and Lucy finds her keys.

Forget about them said Salamander.

Let's continue on to Bosco said Salamander.

The fairy tail guild said Natsumi.

You're a member? Asks Natsumi.

* * *

Scene change.

Here we go said, Lucy.

Open, gate of the water bearer said, Lucy.

Aquarius said, Lucy.

A fish said Happy.

Not for you said, Lucy.

That was awesome said Happy.

That's the power of a celestial wizard said, Lucy.

Whenever I use my gatekeys, I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me said, Lucy.

Listen up Aquarius I want you to use your power to push that ship back into the port said, Lucy.

You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help not to give me attitude said, Lucy.

I wouldn't make her any angrier Lucy said Happy.

Let's get something straight said Aquarius.

The next time you so much as think about dropping my key you're dead said Aquarius.

Both: it won't happen again.

Man: why is the sea so angry?

Hey don't wash me away with it said, Lucy.

What's the big idea? Asks Lucy.

You think you could have tried not to sweep me up with ship? Asks Lucy.

Oh, that was an accident said Aquarius.

I didn't mean to get the ship said Aquarius.

Wait that means you were aiming for me? Asks Lucy.

Don't call me for a while said Aquarius.

I'm going on a week-long vacation with my boyfriend said Aquarius.

And he's hot said Aquarius.

You don't have to rub it in said, Lucy.

I've got an idea said Happy.

If the fish lady gives you any more trouble you could call me to take care of her said Happy.

I don't think I can handle much more of this stupid cat said, Lucy.

That hurt said Salamander.

What in the? Asks Salamander.

Natsumi said, Lucy.

So you claim to be a member of the fairy tail guild said Natsumi.

So what's it to you? Asks Salamander.

Go get her men said Salamander.

Let me get a closer look at your face said Natsumi.

Watch out said, Lucy.

Don't worry about her said Happy.

I probably should have told you this earlier but Natsumi's a wizard too said Happy.

My name is Natsumi said Natsumi.

I'm a fairy tail wizard said Natsumi.

And I've never seen you before said Natsumi.

You've gotta be kidding me said, Lucy.

So Natsumi is a fairy tail wizard? Said Lucy.

Man 1: that mark on her arm, this girl is real deal, Bora.

Don't call me that you fool said, Bora.

I know him said Happy.

That's Bora the prominence said Happy.

Rumor has it he was kicked out of the titan nose wizard guild a couple of years ago because of bad behavior said Happy.

I have no idea what you're trying to do here buddy and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what said Natsumi.

I'm not gonna let you dirty the fairy tail guild's name said Natsumi.

And what are you gonna about little girl? Stop me? Asks Bora.

**Prominence typhoon** said, Bora.

Natsumi said, Lucy.

That's the way it goes, the bigger the talk, the weaker the man or in this case woman said Bora.

Aw, this is so gross said Natsumi.

Are you sure that you're really a fire wizard? Asks Natsumi.

Because these are the nastiest flames i've ever tasted said Natsumi.

Thanks for the grub poser said Natsumi.

Man 1: what's going on here? Who is this girl?

Fire magic won't work on Natsumi said Happy.

I've never seen anything like that said Lucy.

Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out said Natsumi.

Here it goes said Natsumi.

**Fire dragon roar** said Natsumi.

Man 1: hey Bora I swear i've seen this girl before.

Man 1: the pink hair and the scaly-looking scarf,

Man 1: there's no doubt about it.

Man 1: she's gotta be the real one.

Salamander said Lucy,

I hope you boys are paying attention said Natsumi.

This is what a fairy tail wizard can do said Natsumi.

Here I come said Natsumi.

**Red shower **said, Bora.

So she eats fire and then attacks with it? Asks Lucy.

But how does she do it? It is some kind of spell? Asks Lucy.

She has dragon lungs that allow her to breathe fire, dragon scales to help her to dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attack with fire said Happy.

Her brand of fire magic is one that allows her body to take on all the qualities of a dragon said Happy.

It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore said Happy.

Seriously? Asks Lucy.

This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons said Happy.

Whoa said, Lucy.

**Hell prominence** said, Bora.

It's called dragon slayer magic said Happy.

Igneel is the one who taught it to her said Happy.

Now that was a hefty meal said Natsumi.

You're not doing too bad said Natsumi.

But i'm about to cook you like a smoked fish said Natsumi.

You're gonna do what to me? Asks Bora.

Get ready said Natsumi.

**Fire dragon iron fist **said Natsumi.

Oh wow said, Lucy.

That was amazing said, Lucy.

But she overdid it said, Lucy.

Aye said Happy.

Oh shut it cat said, Lucy.

The army? Said Lucy.

Oh crap, we gotta get out of here said Natsumi.

Where the heck are you taking me? Asks Lucy.

Just come on said Natsumi.

You said that you wanted to join the fairy tail guild right? Asks Natsumi.

So let's go said Natsumi.

All right said, Lucy.


End file.
